


The Crossroads Book and Tea Shop

by GeekingAngel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Era, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekingAngel/pseuds/GeekingAngel
Summary: “Just speak to him.” Molly almost drops the rag in his hand when he starts at the sound of Caduceus’s voice.While his boss may mind the wizard, Caduceus Clay does not. In fact, if anything he seems rather amused by the entire situation. As though he finds Molly’s fascination with the man cute or endearing.Molly opens his mouth to say something, but sighs, twisting the cleaning rag in his hands. If there’s one thing he knows better than to do, it’s lie to Caduceus Clay.“I... usually don’t have trouble with... this.” Molly admits begrudgingly, waving his hand in the air. “What would I even say?”-“I work in a bookstore and you always come in, read a book, and leave. My boss is annoyed, but I’ve started writing you a list of recommendations. Now how do I get it to you without seeming weird?” AU





	The Crossroads Book and Tea Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AU prompt I found on Tumblr, “I work in a bookstore and you always come in, read a book, and leave. My boss is annoyed, but I’ve started writing you a list of recommendations. Now how do I get it to you without seeming weird?”. My first ever work published anywhere.

There’s a little book and pastry shop with stained glass windows tucked away in the streets of Zadash. Close enough to the Tri-Spires to attract a slightly wealthier clientele, but not close enough so as to turn away patrons, The Crossroads is nothing if not unique.

The interior is a warm golden and orange mirage as the sun peeks in through the kaleidoscope of stained glass windows. Long bookshelves stretch the length of the left wall, each packed to the brim with a multitude of tomes in different sizes, shapes, and colors. Along the back is a freshly polished and worn in counter, used to serve tea and whatever sweets have been conjured up for the day (likely by Jester). Circular tables dot the entirety of the floor available, each with comfortable chairs tucked up underneath, waiting for customers. Every available spot on the wall (what little there is given the number of windows) is covered with bright, vivid tapestries, depicting everything from the triumph of the gods over evil to the founding of towns.

Molly enjoys working there. Actually, genuinely enjoys working there. People of course giggle when they hear his last name - Tealeaf, serving tea. Ironic, yet perfect. He’s charismatic, does well with the customers, and is able to lend a hand in the kitchen every now and again as long as Jester’s not the one baking. 

(There was... an _ incident. _ Molly and Jester are no longer allowed alone in the kitchen together. Especially if ovens are involved.)

His coworkers are a strange bunch. Yasha is the best, obviously. The Aasimar had taken him under her wing as soon as he’d arrived in Zadash, even if it was with little more than the clothes on his back. Jester is a complete sweetheart, a bubbly blue ball of energy, and while it may have taken a little longer than with Yasha, she too eventually adopted Molly.

Caduceus Clay, the pink haired firbolg, is a strange man indeed. Not bad, just strange. He seems to always know what everyone is thinking. What _ Molly _ is thinking, despite how well he’s usually able to hide it, and that’s nothing if not a little unnerving. But he’s sweet, a little sheltered, and more than a little protective.

Beau can be brash, sure. Annoying, even. But at the end of the day Molly finds it funny and a little endearing how much of a Disaster Lesbian she really is. Even if she fumbles her way through interactions with the customers, and he has had to swoop in and save her from putting her own foot in her mouth more than once.

Molly is scrubbing down the counter, the afternoon rush having just petered off save for a few lingering patrons, when he hears the bell over the door jingle. He doesn’t even have to look up to know who’s just entered. He sees him here all the time. The redheaded wizard in the patched and thready coat.

He’s not there every day, but when he _is_ there, it’s always the same. He orders tea, something herbal to calm his shaking hands, with a spoonful or two of milk. He takes his seat, and pours some into the saucer for the adorable orange tabby cat that’s always perched on his shoulder or draped around his neck. He then commandeers a book or two from the shelves to read. Not to purchase, but to read.

The _ entire _ book. Molly has seen him read _entire_ books, sometimes two, in a single sitting. He sits in the window, likely so he and his cat can enjoy the heat of the sun that filters in through the stained glass, while Molly himself enjoys the view.

The strange man has long auburn hair, lit with streaks of orange and gold by the windows, often pulled back with a cord. Never the less, a few strands never fail to fall around his face as he ducks his head to read. He’s not cleanly shaven, but there’s something Molly can appreciate about the way his scruff frames his jawline. Even his characteristic coat has something endearing to it. While it’s not lavish like Molly’s own - quite the opposite, in fact. Were they to stand together, the man would look downright shabby - it’s clearly well worn, and well loved. While it’s not embroidered on in garish patterns, his coat clearly tells a story, just like Molly’s own.

So while the shop’s owner may be entirely fed up with the man who reads books, doesn’t buy them, and leaves, Molly isn’t. Far from it, actually. Molly has even started making him a list of recommended books to read.

He’s seen the man linger in just about every section the store has. He’s read everything from art, history, and arcana, to fantastic tales of adventure and romance. While Molly has admittedly perused the entire store, and has more than one suggestion on his list, it’s the latter he really knows a plethora about. And, if some of the romance novels on said compiled list involved tieflings, well... That was between Molly and the handsome stranger.

The question was how to approach him with the list without seeming like a complete creep. It’s not like it’s a secret he comes in and reads often. Hells, Molly and all of his coworkers know all the regulars, most of them on a first name basis. But something’s different about the mysterious, redheaded man. He keeps to himself more than most people, and starting up any kind of conversation has proven to be a challenge for even Jester, the chattiest of chatterboxes.

“Just speak to him.” Molly almost drops the rag in his hand when he starts at the sound of Caduceus’s voice. He must have been staring again. Damn.

While his boss may mind the wizard, Caduceus Clay does not. In fact, if anything he seems rather amused by the entire situation. As though he finds Molly’s fascination with the man cute or endearing.

Molly opens his mouth to say something, but sighs, twisting the cleaning rag in his hands. If there’s one thing he knows better than to do, it’s lie to Caduceus Clay.

“I... usually don’t have trouble with... this.” Molly admits begrudgingly, waving his hand in the air in the hopes Caduceus will understand what he’s referencing. There’s silence in response, that Caduceus is clearly hoping for Molly to fill. “What would I even _ say _?” Molly demands finally, bracing both his hands on the counter.

“Well.” Caduceus sets down a tray of freshly cleaned cups in all shapes and sizes under the counter, for the next time a customer needs to be served. “I’d like to think you’d start with you’re sorry, and you’ll fix it right away.” The firbolg slings his dish cloth, still slightly damp and soapy, over his shoulder and makes his way back towards the kitchen door.

Molly is more than a little bewildered by this, but is stopped from asking Caduceus what he means by a blur of motion in his peripheral. The redheaded man is standing, and takes his cup in hand as he approaches the counter.

“Excuse me, I um... I asked for this with milk.” He mutters, unable to look Molly in the eye.

It takes Molly a few moments too long to respond, before he shakes his head as if to clear it of the fog, and smiles. “Of course. I’m sorry, let me fix that for you right away.”

As he takes the cup and empties it, washing it with water, he eyes the wizard over the counter. “I’ve seen how much you like to read. Do you have a favorite author or genre that you’ve found?”

“I... prefer history and arcana books. But I suppose I just like learning in general.” While the man looks down at his feet, his anxious edge has softened slightly. He has an accent, Molly realises. Something thick and foreign. Zemnian, maybe. And gods damn if Molly doesn’t love a man with an accent.

“Well,” Molly begins filling the now clean cup with boiling water. “If you’d like, I know the books of this place inside and out. I’d be happy to offer recommendations.”

“You’re... not upset I don’t buy the books I read?”

When Molly shakes his head, the jewelry adorning his horns jingles. “We really couldn’t care less. Besides, at the rate you read books, it doesn’t really make sense to buy them, does it? Books are for reading, and you’ve never damaged any of them.” Molly sets down the tea on the counter between them to let it steep, and claps his hands together. “So, recommendations. The Traveler’s Guide is good if you’re looking to learn the history and legends of the local area and surrounding towns. Tales of Emon by arcanist Allura Vysoren is interesting if you’re looking for adventure, as well as a fair amount of magical knowledge. And, of course, if you're in more of a fantasy mood, might I suggest The Journey at Twilight.”

The man tilts his head, as if waiting for an explanation. One that Molly happily offers with a chuckle. “It’s a romance. Two friends that set off on a quest for adventure and fall in love along the way.”

“I... suppose I come in here far too frequently for you to have not noticed my leaning toward the romance novels, hm?”

“I find it admirable. Cute, even.” Molly carefully pours two spoonfuls of milk into the new cup of tea, before handing over both the cup and saucer. “So, do you have a name, stranger?” Molly props his chin in his hand, and is unashamed to say he feels his tail swishing in the air behind him.

The man momentarily tenses, but relaxes as he takes the cup, and his tabby stirs on his shoulders. “Caleb.” He says after a moment’s silence. “Caleb Widogast.”

“Well, Caleb. My name is Mollymauk Tealeaf. Should you need anything at all, you know who to ask for.” Another moment’s silence hangs between them, this one far less hesitant, and far more charged with something else. Something that Molly can’t quite put his finger on. Caleb’s eyes are blue, very blue. But just as Molly’s wondering how on earth he hasn’t noticed this before, he feels a surge of pride, as Caleb’s usually anxious and frightened face softens into a ghost of a smile.

“I- ah, yes, I believe I do. Thank you, Mister Mollymauk.”

“Any time, darling. Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember where the original Tumblr post came from, and can't seem to find it. If you can, let me know so I can give credit where credit is due. 
> 
> I'm considering making a chapter two to this. Maybe.
> 
> My first ever work published anywhere.


End file.
